


Bare leke

by pagnilagni



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Lego, London, M/M, Svalbard, Vacation, Venezia, skamficweek2018
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette er en liten serie med Lego-inspirerte reisefics. Første kapittel blir postet til Skamficsweek2018, med promptet "Travelling/vacation".





	1. Venezia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isak og Even i Venezia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685144) by [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki). 



> Dette er en liten serie med Lego-inspirerte reisefics.
> 
> Det første kapittelet er inspirert av evakyakis fine [Isak og Even i Venezia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685144/chapters/26303394), og dette Lego-settet (21026). 
> 
> Isak og Even i Venezia var mitt første "skikkelige" møte med fanfics. Jeg hadde lest en stund, men evakyaki var den første jeg kjente godt som faktisk skrev selv. I løpet av sommeren 2017 betaleste jeg teksten sammen med evakyaki, og etterhvert kom vi inn på tanken om at jeg kunne jo også forsøke å skrive noe. Ironisk nok endte det med at jeg begynte å publisere dagen før henne, men det er evakyaki sin skyld at jeg er her ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Lenker (dersom de over ikke virker):
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685144/chapters/26303394  
> https://shop.lego.com/en-US/Venice-21026

**Juni 2024**

Even og Isak er på vei hjem fra helgetur til København. De dro etter at Isak gjorde ferdig masteren sin, for å komme litt bort. De siste månedene har vært intense, med Isaks oppgaveskriving samtidig som han skrev søknad om doktorgradsstipend. Even har holdt på med diverse prosjekter, de ballet på seg og det endte med at han måtte ha noen ukers timeout i vinter. Han berget seg unna den alvorlige depresjonen, men var nok nærmere enn han likte å snakke med Isak om.

De har god tid på Kastrup og går hånd i hånd og kikker der. Det er masse butikker og restauranter. Herreklær, reiseartikler, elektronikk, mengdevis av klesbutikker med dameklær, vin, sprit, sushi, bøfhus, thai. Even ser på klokka og håper de har tid til å finne noe godt å spise snart. Isak vil sikkert være fornøyd med et kjapt pizzastykke, men han vil gjerne at den koselige turen deres til København skal få en ekstra fin avslutning også.

De var i Tivoli, gikk langs havna og drakk øl i Nyhavn. På Nationalmuseet så de mange spennende utstillinger, blant annet en om danefæ, eller funn gjort av helt alminnelige mennesker. Even hadde blitt kjempefascinert. Tenk at det gikk an å finne så mye spennende i jorden! Våpen, ølrester, klær, hele vikingeskip. 

Even tenker på alle historiene, alle menneskene. Han ser for seg hvordan de levde, hører stemmene og lydene, kjenner luktene. I hodet er det som om han har laget av film om det allerede. Om menneskene som brygget ølet i ølkruset de så utstilt, om hva de tenkte og hvordan de hadde det. Hvem Egtvedtpigen egentlig var. Han går og småsmiler for seg selv.

“Her er det Legobutikk!” utbryter Isak plutselig.  
“Er ikke det for unger da?” ler Even.  
“Neida. Magnus bygger masse Lego.”  
“Ja, nettopp.”  
De ler. Even drar ham med inn. “Kom, så ser vi.”

Veggene er dekket av hyller med Lego-esker. Store og små, med alle slags figurer og klosser.  
Det er Nexo Knights, Transformers, slott, riddere, prinsesser. City brannstasjon - ”jeg fikk brannstasjon på 8-årsdagen min”, mimrer Even. “Den første versjonen, tror jeg, ikke akkurat denne iallfall.”  
“Jeg hadde politistasjon”, sier Isak. “Den hadde fengsel på den ene siden, og flere bommer og tre etasjer!” Han smiler bredt, får litt stjerner i blikket, synes Even.

“Jeg har lyst til å kjøpe no, ass. Lego er digg.” Isak ser seg rundt.  
“Mamma og pappa har all min gamle Lego i en kasse i boden. Vi kan hente den en dag”, foreslår Even.  
“Du tror ikke de ville se litt rart på oss da? To voksne mannfolk som henter en kasse Lego?”  
“Mamma vil sikkert tro vi skal ha unger.”  
“Da burde vi vel skaffe sånn barnelego først. Duplo.” Han holder frem et WonderWoman-sett med store klosser.  
“Vi kan adoptere da. Da er ungene eldre.”  
“Poeng. Smålegoen er morsommere å bygge med også.”  
“Men Duploen går fortere å bygge store ting med. Vi hadde masse av den også, hadde fått masse av naboen eller noe. Jeg husker jeg bygde et fort på rommet mitt en gang. Jeg fikk plass inni det hvis jeg krøp sammen. Så kom søsteren min løpende for å gi meg en klem og så raste det sammen.” Even ler.

Så kommer de til hylla med Architechture-sett, en voksnere type Lego. Fargene er mer nedtonet, designet på esken mindre glorete. Isak blir stående og studere dem, ser litt drømmende på esken han holder i hånden. “Dette er kule sett, da. Landemerker i masse byer.”  
Plutselig ser han et sett fra Venezia. Rialtobroen, Markuskirken, kampanilen, de to søylene på Markusplassen, Sukkenes bru. “Se her, Even, her er Venezia. Skal vi kjøpe det eller?” Av refleks ser han på prisen. Det koster 400 kroner, det er helt greit.

Even bøyer seg mot Isak. Isak kjenner varmen fra ham mot ryggen sin, pusten hans mot halsen. Han lener seg nesten umerkelig bakover mot ham. Even ler og kysser ham lett på halsen. “Du vil bare ha kos, du. Få se da!”  
Han legger armene rundt Isak og kikker over skulderen hans. “Kult! Der er Rialtobroen. Husker du det regnværet? Det høljet ned, vi ble klissvåte.”  
“Jepp, men du kledde wet t-shirt looken da.” Isak smiler ved tanken på Evens kropp i den hvite t-skjorten som klistret seg til brystkassen og magen hans.”  
“Og vi fikk testet kjøkkenbenken…” Even kysser ham flere ganger på pulsåren på halsen.  
“Ja, den kjøkkenbenken fikk kjørt seg.” Isak rødmer når han tenker på det. “Den var solid, da.”

***

De begynner å bygge settet dagen etter at de kommer hjem fra København. Byggeinstruksjonene er detaljerte. I stedet for de enkle, stiftede eller brettede arkene i barnesettene er det et skikkelig forseggjort hefte med masse informasjon og bilder om hva modellen forestiller. 

Isak begynner å sortere brikkene etter farge og størrelse. “Det er enklere å finne riktig kloss da”, forklarer han. Han har helt ut brikkene på et brett slik at ingen skal falle på gulvet eller rote seg bort til PCene, bøkene eller notatene som opptar den andre halvdelen av spisebordet de sitter ved, husker det var slik han pleide å bygge da han var liten også.

Even blar i instruksjonsheftet. Han starter på første side og begynner å bygge plattformen de skal stå på. Etterhvert begynner han å bygge et tårn av klossene. Tårnet har regelmessig vekslende farger og ser ganske fint ut, men det likner overhode ikke noe de så i Venezia.  
Isak ser på ham. “Du vil bare leke, du?” ler han. Even kikker opp, kikker ned på instruksjonsheftet og på byggverket sitt. “Hm, ja, det var visst ikke helt sånn, nei. Vil du overta eller?”

Isak fortsetter byggingen. Han bygger raskt og i riktig rekkefølge. Even betrakter ham en stund, sitter smilende tilbakelent i stolen på den andre siden av bordet med en øl i hånden. Så finner han frem kameraet sitt og begynner å fotografere. Han tar bilder av Isak og klossene, på nært og lengre hold, bruker makroinnstillingene, sjekker hvordan det blir hvis han legger linsen helt inntil brikkene. Isak smiler til ham, han er vant med at Even tar bilder av det de gjør. 

“Husker du da vi var på det stillaset ved Markusplassen eller?” Isak ser skjelmskt på Even. “Da tok du også bilder av meg.”  
Even ler og leer på øyenbrynet. “Du gjorde også noen greier, da.”

“Det var en fin tur.” Isak ser på Lego-modellen foran seg og tenker på turen til Venezia. Det var den første ferieturen med bare dem to, alene. “Kampanilen var vi ikke oppi, køen var jo sikkert en kilometer lang! Men husker du det andre tårnet?”  
“Ja, der kunne vi jo se kampanilen fra utsiden. Og trappene var skikkelig fine, som sneglehus.” Han griper ivrig etter laptopen sin, vil lete etter bildene han tok der.

“Husker du han mannen vi snakket med der da?” Isak ser på ham med granskende øyne, som om han lurer på om de tenker på det samme om mannen.  
Even ser på ham og smiler, tar hånden hans. “Han som lurte på om vi var på bryllupsreise?”  
Isak ser på ham med et varmt blikk. “Han ja. Har du flere av bildene han tok?” Han ser opp på veggen, der ett av dem henger. Det der de kysser hverandre, foran alle menneskene, foran en fremmed mann med kamera. De er svette, t-skjortene har våte flekker, Isaks krøller klistrer seg til nakken hans mens han bøyer seg opp mot Even. Øynene er åpne, de ser på hverandre mens munnene deres møtes. De ser så glade ut, forelsket, lettet, åpne. For Isak var dette en slags forløsning, den første gangen han virkelig torde vise at han var kjæresten til Even foran fremmede. Å holde hverandre i hånden hadde han gjort ofte, men kyssing og klemming av den typen forelskede par holdt på med føltes for mye. Selv ikke når de var på kino sammen med andre par som kysset og klemte hadde de gjort det, ikke en gang sammen med Magnus og Vilde, som fikk alt de selv gjorde i dagslys til å virke som kyske greier.

Men i Venezia hadde det gjort det. Kysset hverandre oppe i tårnet mens de ble tatt bilde av, sett folk smile til dem etterpå, holdt rundt hverandre i gatene, klemt og kysset. 

Even finner frem mappen fra Venezia på laptopen. Det er hundrevis av bilder der, og det er etter at Even har sortert dem. Isak er ikke sikker på hva Even skal med alle sammen. For ham ser veldig mange av dem like ut, men det er en stund siden han gav opp å spørre ham om det. Han holder ut med mye fra Even, men ti minutter beskrivelse av forskjellen på to for ham identiske bilder tatt med et halvt sekunds mellomrom er egentlig ikke så høyt på lista over “nyttig tidsbruk”, selv ikke med Even.

De blir sittende og se på bildene. Bilder fra morgen og kveld, natt og dag, tårn, båtturen ut til Lido, Isak med grønn is på nesen, solnedgangen på Markusplassen… “Det var en digg solnedgang, da”, ler Even.  
Isak kikker tenksomt på bildene, smiler litt før han blir alvorlig. “Vet du hva jeg synes var det beste med den ferien?”  
Even ser på ham. “Blowjobbene?” spør han uskyldig.  
Isak ler. “De også.”

“Men det var egentlig første gangen vi pratet skikkelig. Altså, vi hadde jo snakket før også, men jeg synes det var annerledes der. Det var ikke noe stress om noe, vi bare gikk rundt og gjorde det vi hadde lyst til og snakket om det vi ville. Vi sov godt og ingen av oss var deprimert, alt var bare chill.”

Even nikker tenksomt. Han husker usikkerheten han følte, frykten for at han ikke skulle være bra nok for Isak. Han kjenner det fortsatt, men mye mindre enn før. De har vokst, forholdet har vokst, han har trua nå, også i de innerste, mørkeste delene av sinnet.

“Vi burde dra dit igjen”, sier Isak.  
“Vi skal jo gifte oss. Da kan vi dra dit”, svarer Even.  
“Når da?” Isak ser skjelmskt på ham.  
“Det er hemmelig!” sier han mens han ler og trekker Isak inntil seg.


	2. Svalbard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Svalbard ❤
> 
> Den forrige turen er beskrevet i “den mørkeste tida”, https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171974/chapters/30127080  
> Frøhvelvet kan du lese mer om i glovarm/iskald: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774175/chapters/26545284

**August 2027**

Even sitter ved vinduet i SAS-maskinen og fotograferer ut vinduet. De fikk plass ved nødutgangen, med rom for å om ikke strekke ut beina så iallfall slippe å ha knærne krøket oppunder haken. Isak sitter i midtsetet og kikker forbi Even på de rosa-oransje fjellene. De reiser med direkteflyet fra Oslo, lander halv to om natta, det er fortsatt lyst, ikke like lyst som midt på dagen, men sola er langt over horisonten, henger der som en gylden kule og lyser opp landskapet i rosa og oransje sjatteringer.

De ser ut på Adventfjorden under seg, de mektige fjellene rundt, spisse topper, tydelige spor der isen har presset dem ned. De startet i mørket fra Oslo, før det ble lysere og lysere mot horisonten dess lenger nord de kom, en slags soloppgang etter at de forlot fastlandet, det føltes som en evigvarende skumring helt til de hadde tatt igjen midnattsolen litt sør for Spitsbergen.

Landingen er fjærlett i det fine været. Skyfritt, sol, vindstille, som en sensommerkveld på Gardermoen. Bare at landskapet er helt forskjellig. Fjellene, viddene, den sparsomme vegetasjonen, den lille byen litt lenger mot øst. Ingen åkre, langstrakte skoger, tettsteder og veier som på Østlandet. Ingen travel urban flyplass med kontinuerlig avgang og landing, hundre gates med fly, containere med mat, de små togene med bagasje, små, neongule arbeidsmaur. Her er det bare en terminalbygning med tre innganger, noen brakker, et par hangarer, en rullebane som er synlig på lang avstand. 

De kommer seg kjapt gjennom toll og passkontroll, har ingenting å deklarere, ingenting levende, ingen våpen, ingen matvarer. Ikke annet enn Evens kaffe, nykvernet samme kveld før de dro hjemmefra, pakket i praktiske poser mellom delene til aeropressen i plastboksen som fortsatt er med overalt der han reiser. Isak hadde himlet med øynene, som vanlig, så ikke helt behovet for gourmetkaffe på en fire-dagers tur til Svalbard, det var ikke helt usivilisert der oppe, mente han, de har kaffe. Even bare lo og sa Isak kommer til å takke ham når han får den første morgenkaffe. Isak visste han hadde rett, naturligvis, det har jo blitt en vane.

På den korte bussturen inn til sentrum ser de klynger med polarrein, de merkelige små dyrene helt nede ved bebyggelsen. Korte bein, langt ragg, gevir, går her nede og beiter. “Vi kan ta bilder av dem siden”, mumler Isak og lener seg mot Even med lukkede øyne. Han begynner å bli trøtt, klokken er tross alt over to på natten. De skal bo på Svalbard hotell slik som sist, i et vanlig rom denne gangen. Pågangen i august er større enn i desember, og de har ikke lyst til å blakke seg på en vanlig langhelg. 

Rommet er lite og koslig, i den nybygde delen av hotellet. Utsikt mot syd, fjellene, Larsbreen og Longyearbreen som sist, denne gangen kan de se mer enn bare konturer og blåhvit snø i måneskinn. Det ser ut som et fjellandskap på fastlandet, viddene med gress og lave busker, snaufjellet, likevel så ulikt fastlandsfjellene.

De setter fra seg bagene sine på gulvet, henger jakkene på knaggene bak døren. Even ser inn på badet. “Åh, digg, det er mye større enn forrige gang!” sier han. Isak følger etter, de har ikke badekar, men det er høyt under taket og dusjhjørnet er rommelig, dekket av hvite fliser og glassbyggestein. Even legger armene rundt ham og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Skal vi ta en dusj nå, eller?”  
Isak sukker og lener seg mot ham. “Kan vi ikke heller sove nå? Jeg er seriøst utslitt. Dusje i morgen?” Han bøyer hodet bakover og ser på Even. De blå øynene hans glitrer når han smiler. “Vi kan det.” Even kysser ham mykt på munnen og begynner å kneppe opp skjorten hans.

Viljeløst lar Isak seg kle av før han ramler ned på sengen. “Pokker, glemte å pusse tenner”, mumler han med ansiktet mot puten. “Det går bra, vi fikser det i morgen.” Even fomler med gardinene, forsøker å stenge sommernatten ute fra rommet med rullegardin og lystette gardiner. Omsider er det nogenlunde mørkt i rommet, bare en smal glipe med lys på hver side av vinduet. Isak kjenner de dumpe bevegelsene i madrassen når Even legger seg ned, armen hans rundt seg, dynen halvveis over dem. Han lukker øynene og siger inn i søvnen.

Han våkner utpå formiddagen neste dag. Kjenner lukten av hotellpute, den lukter ganske nytt, en fremmed lukt. Han kjenner Evens fingre på ryggen hans, Isak ligger med ryggen vendt mot ham og kjenner fingrene gli over ham i mønstre, tegn, bokstaver, han er ikke sikker. Han rører så vidt på seg, Even slutter å tegne på ham og flytter hånden sin til hoften hans, ruller ham forsiktig rundt på ryggen og kysser ham. “God morgen”, sier han lavt og smiler. “Våken?”  
“Mm”, mumler han. “Du også?”  
Even nikker smilende.  
“Vært våken lenge?” Isak strekker seg etter mobilen på nattbordet, lurer på hva klokken er.  
“Et par timer, kanskje?” Even trekker på skuldrene.  
“Oi, du kunne ha vekt meg, da.” Isak ser på ham.  
“Du trengte å sove. Og jeg har lest.” Han nikker mot en bok som ligger med permen opp på nattbordet. “Men nå er du våken.” 

Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham dypt. Isak legger armene om halsen hans og holder ham inntil seg. Ingenting er som den myke, varme kroppen mot hans, morgenslappe, varme etter å ha ligget under dynen, avslappede etter natten, smaken av søvn i munne, morgenstive og uthvilte.

Etterpå står de opp sammen, går i dusjen. Den har bedre vanntrykk enn dusjen forrige gang de var her, det er plass til begge under det vide dusjhodet, ingen kalde dusjforheng som dasker kaldt mot leggene. Masse plass til å stå sammen under det varme vannet, skylle bort sporene etter natten, etter morgenen, tørke hverandre etterpå.

De bestemmer seg for å gå en tur og spise tidlig lunsj siden de uansett ikke rakk frokosten i dag. Even lager kaffe til dem, i hver sin termokopp som de kan ta med seg ut. Langsomt går de gjennom gatene i Longyearbyen. Stemningen er en helt annen enn sist de var her, da de gikk gjennom de nesten folketomme gatene og så på nordlyset. Nå er det hundrevis av turister her, to store skip ligger til kai i byen, det er fem daglige flyavganger i sommermånedene. Gatene føles tettpakket av mennesker som peker og ser, fotograferer og kommenterer.  
“Huff, dette er jo nesten som Sørenga”, sukker Isak.  
“Et stykke fra det vel”, ler Even. “Så ille er det vel ikke?”  
“Nesten.” Han ser seg rundt og stønner nesten lysløst over en gruppe asiatiske turister i glorete boblejakker som tar bilder med en lang selfie-stang. “Hvorfor skal de på død og liv være med på bildene selv? Hva med å ta bilder av naturen?”  
“Der er vi enige, Isak.” Even dulter borti ham og ler. “Kanskje vi kan dra på fjelltur?”  
Isak nikker, kanskje det. Det er iallfall bedre enn dette folkehavet her.  
“Kan vi leie firhjuling og dra selv, eller må vi dra med gruppe?”  
“Jeg aner ikke. Vi kan sikkert spørre på hotellet.”

De går tilbake til hotellet. Resepsjonisten smiler og finner frem et nettbrett med turistinformasjon på. Hun er svensk, snakker et slags svorsk. “Hva med hun danske som jobbet her før, har hun sluttet?” spør Even høflig.  
Resepsjonisten ler. “Vi har ungefär tjugo dansker här. Hotellet drivst av svensker och dansker, det er nesten inte en enda norrmann som jobber här. Din tjei er nog kanskje kvar, vad heter hon?” Hun ser smilende opp på Even.  
Isak ser på ham og ler, dulter borti ham. “Din tjei, Even.”  
“Det er du som er dama, er det ikke?” Han flirer tilbake mot Isak.

Isak smiler for seg selv og konsentrere seg om oversikten over turene.  
“Skal vi ta en isfjordsafari med båt?” spør han. _“‘Drar du på båttur er det gode sjanser for å se isbjørn, hvalross, sel og hval._ ’ Høres digg ut det?”  
Even nikker. “ Og sykkeltur til en gruve. Det er fra ni til ett så det kan vi gjøre i morgen?”  
“Det passer perfekt, vi rekker en båttur i ettermiddag.” Isak er allerede i ferd med å bestille billetter til dem begge.

Båten er en åpen RIB. Isak synes den ser liten ut, den har plass til 15 pluss guide og fører. De får utdelt oransje overlevelsesdrakter, briller og tykke hansker, og står fomlende på kaia og prøver få det på. “Om noen faller i vannet så bare ligg stille, vi plukker deg opp igjen. Dere som er igjen i båten må passe på å si fra til meg om noen ramler uti.” Guiden ser utover fjorden. “Det er stille i dag, ingen bølger, så det er liten sjans for at noe skjer.” Hun er liten og spinkel, det lyse håret er festet i en kort hestehale over pannebåndet. Hun hjelper passasjerene på med utstyret, sjekker at glidelåsene er lukket og alle bånd strammet og festet som de skal, før hun kjapt tar på sin egen drakt, heldigvis for henne er det ikke en av onesize-dressene som passet til både Even og den lille, tykke amerikanske damen som prustende fikk dratt glidelåsen opp mens ermene hang langt frem over hendene og neoprenen hang i valker over anklene hennes.

Båten kjører først til Fuglefjellet, der tusenvis av sjøfugl hekker hver sommer. Det høye fjellet ligger ned mot Isfjorden, fjellsidene sparsomt begrodd med mose og gress, tusenvis av reir og hekkeplasser. Fjellformasjonen har den samme sammenfoldede fasongen som så mange andre fjell på Svalbard, sammen med de tydelige horisontale lagene nedover i fjellet. 

Nå er det tid for at fugleungene lærer å fly for å kunne legge ut på det lange trekket sitt, noen til fastlandet, gjessene til Europa med mellomlanding i Norge, rødnebbterna som drar helt til Sørishavet for å oppleve en ny vår. Lyden av fuglene er ubeskrivelig, en høylydt svaldring, kvekking, piping og skriking. Først er det bare som et fjell med svarte prikker som beveger seg, når de kommer nærmere og blir mer kjent med detaljene ser de de ulike fuglene, reirene, hekkeplassene, familiekonstellasjonen med voksne fugler som skvaldrer rundt de små, skyver dem ut av reirer, ser dem deise i bakke, reise seg litt fortumlet, ramle utfor neste skrent, og til slutt slå ut med vingene og lande litt mer kontrollert.

Even sitter i båten og fotograferer ivrig, entusiasmen lyser av ansiktet hans. Han driver egentlig lite med naturfotografering, mennesker er så mye mer spennende, men etter det Isak kan forstå er han like god på natur som på alt annet han tar bilde av. Han har øye for detaljene, kan få noe spennende ut av selv den kjedeligste gråstein.

Båten legger til land i Grumant, en gammel sovjetisk gruveby like ved Fuglefjellet, gruven ble nedlagt i 1961. Det står bare noen få hus igjen, gamle, grånede bygninger i dårlig forfatning, guiden sier det er forbudt å gå inn i dem. “Because it’s dangerous?” spør den amerikanske damen. Guiden rister på hodet. “Det er fornminne”, forklarer hun. “Som alt annet på Svalbard er det fredet.”

Lydige går de rundt og ser på husene på avstand. Går bare på de små veiene mellom dem, ser på de rustede jernbaneskinnene til banen som fraktet malm fra selve gruven litt lenger inn ut til havna som lå der de står nå. Isak prøver å tenke seg til hvordan det hadde vært å leve der, det harde arbeidet, den mørke vinteren, isen, kulda, avstanden til alt. Ikke total isolasjon, slik fangstmennene levde under, men likevel isolert fra familie og venner i hjemlandet, flyttet til et helt nytt miljø her oppe. Han lurte på hvem de var, de som dro hit den gang. 

Han husker selv ensomheten han følte den første kvelden i Ny Ålesund, da han satt på det upersonlige rommet sitt og det gikk opp for ham at han skulle bo her et år, et år uten Even, kun med skype og noen få besøk. Uten vennene og alt det kjente fra Norge, ikke bare å stikke ut og ta en øl med dem når han savnet Even og ville ha selskap. 

Så kjører båten mot Longyearbyen igjen. På turen tilbake kjører de mot en av de store isbreene som ligger ned mot fjorden. Den gråblå brefronten er mektig, den tårnet 20-30 meter over dem, med de spisse fjellene bak. Det føles som de kjører helt inntil, men guiden sier de er flere hundre meter unna, og nærmere kan de ikke kjøre siden det kan være livsfarlig om breen kalver. Isak ser at båtføreren hele tiden saumfarer veggen med blikket.

Even filmer mens de kjører langs breen. Guiden forteller at den er blå fordi det er masse luftbobler i isen. Hun er inne i en lengre utgreiing om hvordan breene vandrer på øya, når et stort stykke av breen plutselig løsner og ramler i sjøen med en langsom bevegelse. 

Isak ser fasinert på det, han vet det egentlig skjer fort, men det ser ut som det store stykket svaier litt, lurer på om det skal stå eller falle, før det deiser ned i vannet og lager et stort, hvitt plask og en bølge som kommer rett mot dem. Båtføreren snur raskt båten og kjører i stor fart bort fra breen, det merkes likevel godt når bølgen etterhvert treffer dem akter. “Wow, så kult!” Even har stjerner i blikket, kan ikke la være å elske litt drama, tenker Isak og smiler. De amerikanske turistene ser litt bleke ut, tviholder i bøylene foran setene sine. Selv føler han seg litt shaky, det rister godt og han har aldri følt seg spesielt vel i båt. Han ler mot Even, kjenner adrenalinet bruse i årene, kjenner Evens arm over skulderen gjennom den tykke overlevelsesdrakten.

Når de kommer til land igjen bestemmer de seg for å dra tilbake til hotellet og slappe av. Isak kjenner at han er sliten, adrenalinet er borte og slappheten har overtatt. Han legger seg ned på sengen når de kommer opp, ligger der og ser på Even som går rundt i rommet, smårydder, leter etter noe, setter kameraet på lading, overfører bilder og film til Macen. “Kom og legg deg her, da”, sier han og klapper på madrassen ved siden av seg. “Jeg blir sliten av å se på deg.”

Even smiler mot ham fra den andre siden av rommet før han slenger seg ned ved siden av ham. Isak bøyer seg mot ham for å få et kyss, kommer så vidt med et nytende klynk idet leppene møtes. Han kjenner lukten av Even i nesen, krydder, svette, smaker på munnen hans, kjenner tungen mot sin egen. 

Hendene hans lever sitt eget liv, glir opp under Evens genser, kjenner den varme huden på ryggen hans. Even ruller ham over på ryggen og legger seg over ham. Han kjenner hoftene hans presse mot sine egne, han kysser Isak dypt og lenge. De beveger seg i takt mot hverandre, i sakte, bølgende bevegelser. Puster i takt, stryker over hud, klemmer, presser. 

***

Etterpå ligger de andpustne og slappe i sengen. Even går på badet og henter en klut, tørker varsomt av Isak som ligger avslappet med lukkede øyne i sengen. “Takk”, mumler han.  
“Jeg tror vi må droppe den middagen”, sier Even og ler mot ham. “Vedder på du ikke orker kle på deg og gå ut.” Stemmen hans er spøkefull. Isak smiler mot ham. “Du greier ikke å lure meg med på det, ass. Jeg orker ikke reise meg.” Han gliper med et øye. “Kan du ikke bestille noe hit da? Pizza eller noe?”  
Even nikker. “God ide. Vil du helst ha pizza, eller vil du ha noe annet?”  
“Pizza er helt fint”, mumler Isak. “Kommer til å sovne snart uansett, er helt utladet.”

Han har sovnet når pizzaen kommer en halv time senere. Even vekker ham forsiktig. “Nå er det middag”, sier han lavt. Isak åpner øynene. Han ligger i sengen i bare t-skjorte, takknemlig merker han at Even har trukket dynen opp over ham. “Oi, du fikset pizza.” Han setter seg opp og gnir seg litt forvirret i øynene, fortsatt litt i ørska etter søvnen. Det er en fuktig flekk under ham, han skjærer en grimase og flytter seg bort fra den. “Vi burde slutte med sånt kliss”, mumler han.  
“Hva da?” Even ser spørrende på ham.  
“Søle sånn i sengen. Det er vått her.”  
“Men jeg brukte jo kondom!” protesterer Even spøkefullt.  
“Du ja”, fnyser Isak og dulter borti ham. “Du får suge meg neste gang, ass. Og svelge.”  
“Ai ai, captain!” Han flirer og hilser stramt til pannen.

Etter at de har spist pizzaen blir de sittende i sofaen og se en film, bare slappe av med midnattsolen utenfor. Isak kjenner den litt syndige følelsen av å se en film midt på dagen, når de egentlig burde gjøre noe annet, selv om både klokken og kroppen hans forteller ham at det er kveld. Han dupper av mot slutten av filmen, Even pirker i ham, mener han må værsågod å holde seg våken når det er ham som har valgt filmen. Isak lener seg søvnig mot skulderen hans, kjenner armen hans rundt seg, fingrene som leker med håret hans. Han kan sitte her for alltid, tenker han før øynene glir igjen.

Neste dag ringer alarmen tidlig. Altfor tidlig.

“Kom igjen, vi skal på sykkeltur!” Even er sprudlende morgenfrisk. Isak grynter ned i puten, han er visst uhelbredelig B-menneske. “Kom nå, syvsover.” Even er allerede ferdig dusjet, kjenner Isak når det fuktige håret hans sveiper over halsen hans når Even kysser ham. Han kjenner et stikk av skuffelse i magen. Ikke at han alltid må dusje med Even, de fleste dagene gjør de jo ikke det, men når de er på ferie pleier de ta seg tid til det. Lange, late morgener i sengen, felles dusj etterpå, før de spiser frokost, stryker tærne mot den andres legg under bordet, flørtende blikk over kaffekoppen, fingre som stryker over håndbaken.

Med et sukk reiser han seg fra sengen og går på badet, går med litt subbende steg, møter ikke Evens blikk. Han tråkker inn i dusjen, irriterer seg over at den er våt, det er kalde vannpytter på gulvet. Med et irritert grep skrur han på vannet, forventer at det fortsatt er varmt etter Even, men selvfølgelig er det ikke det, den kalde strømmen treffer ham, han skvetter unna av det uventede ubehaget, og kjenner irritasjonen vokse.

Han blir stående lenge under vannstrålen. Kjenner at han må skjerpe seg, han er urimelig sur nå, dette er jo ikke Evens skyld. Han kan ikke forvente at Even venter med å dusje når han våkner tidlig, særlig ikke når de skal på guidet tur og faktisk ikke har spesielt god tid. Det varme vannet hjelper litt, får ham til å mykne litt. Skyller bort litt av surheten. 

Heldigvis har ikke Even brukt begge håndklærne. Isak tørker seg med det rene håndkleet, slenger Evens brukte på gulvet for å stå på så ikke vannet som renner ned mens han tørker håret skal gjøre gulvet klissvått. Vanndråpene samler seg i hårtuppene hans og renner i små bekker nedover skuldrene, hektisk forsøker han å tørke håret og kroppen samtidig. 

“Er du ferdig?” Even står plutselig i døren. Han rekker frem en kopp kaffe, rykende varm og velduftende. Takknemlig tar Isak i mot, han greier ikke være irritert lenge på Even. Iallfall ikke når han kommer med kaffe. “Takk.” Han smiler mot ham, fingrene børster såvidt borti Evens når han får koppen.

“Jeg pakker litt greier til oss, jeg.” Even er allerede på vei ut av badet igjen. “Drikkeflasker, ekstra genser, votter, luer, sjokolade. Noe mer du kommer på?” Han romsterer i bagene deres ved siden av sengen.  
“Nei, ikke noe spesielt. Kameraene dine?”  
“De er med.” Han hører smilet i Evens stemme, vet jo at de er med.

“Rekker vi frokost, eller?” Isak kommer naken ut i rommet, strammer baken litt ekstra når han retter seg opp.  
Even stirrer på ham. “Litt usikker på det, ass”, sier han og svelger. Stemmen høres med ett litt uklar ut.  
“Du, slutt å tulle da. Vi har ikke tid til det nå”, ler Isak og bøyer seg ned for å finne en bokser i bagen. Han blir med vilje stående litt ekstra lenge og lete, beina lett spredt og baken i været, vendt mot Even.  
“Har ikke tid til hva?” Even står plutselig rett bak ham og legger armene rundt ham når han reiser seg. Han presser hoftene mot ham bakfra. Det stive stoffet i turbuksen skraper over baksiden av beina, Isak kjenner musklene hans gjennom den tynne ullgenseren han har på.  
“Du, vi bør kanskje spise frokost…” Isak kjenner at brystvortene knopper seg når Even stryker en fingertupp over dem. Det kiler når fingrene på den andre hånden danser lett over magen hans. Han kjenner blodet samle seg mellom beina. Han snur seg rundt og kysser Even på munnen, han smaker tannkrem. Etter noen sekunder bryter han kysset. “Seriøst, Even. Vi må stikke nå hvis vi skal rekke den sykkelturen.”  
Leende slipper Even taket rundt ham og hever hendene i en avvergende gest. “Ok ok, vi stikker ned og spiser frokost, og så drar vi på sykkeltur.”

Sykkelturen er spennende. De har valgt en enkel tur, mest på grusvei i flatt terreng. De er bare fire stykker, i tillegg til Even og Isak er to danske kvinner med. Et gevær stikker ut fra guidens sykkel, han har montert det på rammen, lett tilgjengelig. Isak grøsser av sine egne minner om da han måtte bruke geværet, håper han slipper det denne gangen, han skal passe på å være nær Even hele tiden, tenker han. Ingenting skal komme mellom dem.

Fra starten i sentrum sykler de ut i Adventdalen og forbi hundegården. Det ser så annerledes ut på sommeren, selv om hundene fortsatt er der. Hundeglammet er intenst når de passerer, trekkvogner står ved siden av de inngjerdede områdene. Guiden forklarer at det er mulig å kjøre med hunder hele året, selv om det er mer begrenset hvor de kan dra på sommeren. 

Så sykler de forbi Isdammen, og ut mot den gamle flyplassen. Der ser de vrakrester av et gammelt Luftwaffe-fly, det er flere tyske flyvrak på Svalbard, forteller guiden. 2. verdenskrig på Svalbard var for en stor grad en krig om informasjon, om værdata,men med stadige kamper mellom tyske og allierte styrker. Tyskland etablerte flere værstasjoner på øygruppen, det var tryggere enn værskip og luftballonger som de allierte lettere kunne skyte ned. Den norske regjeringen i London bestemte i 1941 at alle nordmenn skulle evakueres og alt utvunnet kull skulle ødelegges, i tillegg ble deler av Longyearbyen, Barentsburg og Grumant, gruvebyen de besøkte i går, skutt i brann under kamper. Også deler av skinneanleggene til kullbanene ble ødelagt. 

Isak husker plutselig det forlatte lokomotivet i Ny Ålesund, “Grete”, et spor etter gruvedriften der før krigen. Skinnegangen ble kastet på sjøen, en av nettverksingeniørene han traff der hadde fortalt om da plogen de brukte for å pløye fiberkabelen ned i sjøbunnen plutselig hektet seg fast i noe og de dro opp flere meter med jernbaneskinner.

Turen ender ved Gruve 5, den eneste gruven i Endalen. De ser opp mot de forlatte, grå bygningene oppe i den bratte fjellsiden, den gamle taubanen med de brede mastene oppover lia. Det er stille her, knapt nok fugleliv, stillheten gjør at det føles ekstra forlatt, synes Isak. Det er bare spor etter gammel aktivitet, som om noen var her, satte igjen et par grå hus, dro igjen. Husene står nesten som de stod da gruven ble lagt ned i 1972, såpass langt fra fjorden er klimaet tørt og det gamle treverket og metallet holder seg godt. 

Etterpå sykler de ned til Longyearbyen igjen. Selv om det kjentes ut som turen hit gikk i flatt terreng, er turen tilbake lettere og raskere. De kjører om kapp på den flate veien, tester fatbiken i det tørre elveleiet som går ved siden av veien. Ler mot hverandre, og til de danske damene som spøker om dårlig standard på sykkelstiene her i nord.

De har avtalt å spise lunsj på Huset etterpå. Jan Terje, Isaks kollega fra Ny Ålesund, er noen dager i Longyearbyen, Isak ble glad da han fant det ut. De rekker ikke dra til Ny Ålesund denne gangen, det er for dyrt for bare en dag, men det er hyggelig å treffe kjentfolk likevel.

Over burgeren på Huset forteller Jan Terje om livet i Ny Ålesund. Det er mye som vanlig, mange nye folk, de fleste forskerne er byttet ut. Jan Terje er fortsatt der, Haugen, naturligvis, stasjonssjefen. Han snakker om å pensjonere seg, sier Jan Terje hoderystende, lurer på hvordan det skal gå med stasjonen da, men han kommer jo ikke til å gjøre det, legger han flirende til, hva skal han finne på da, liksom. Flytte til Jan Mayen? Han ler høyt av sin egen spøk. 

“Isak! Even!” To tunge never lander plutselig på skuldrene deres samtidig som en nordlandsk stemme runger gjennom lokalet. Det er Heine, piloten. “Trudde vel æ kom tel å finne dåkker her, ja! Korr det går?” Han tar en stol fra et nabobord og setter seg ubedt ned med dem. “Ska dåkker til Ny Ålesund, eller?”  
Isak rister smilende på hodet. “Blir nok ikke det denne gangen, vi er bare en snartur her.”  
“Jammen herregud, dåkker kan jo ikke la være å dra dit!” sier Heine høyt og ser mellom dem.  
“Det får bli neste gang, ass.”  
“Jaja. Korr det vart med isbjørnen, Isak. Fekk du han med heim?” Heine ser spørrende på Isak, som nikker. “Jepp, den henger over sofaen hjemme, faktisk.”  
“Hehe! Husbonden synes det er greit?” Han ser på Even og flirer.  
“Husbonden synes det er helt i orden. Så lenge den er død”, smiler Even tilbake. Han tenker på Lego-modellen sin av hendelsen, settet han fikk i fødselsdagsgave av Isak for halvannet år siden. Han har bygd opp et fjell av grå og hvite klosser og plassert isbjørnen, forskerne og helikopteret der, det står på skjenken sammen med de andre modellene de har samlet på, en slags tredimensjonal minnebok.

Dagen etter drar de opp til frøhvelvet, det ligger som en betongkloss halvveis inne i fjellet litt sørøst for flyplassen. Forrige gang de var på Svalbard rakk de ikke se på det, men Isak har en studievenninne fra Blindern som jobber der nå, så de har fått lov å komme og se på hvelvet selv om det egentlig ikke er åpent for besøkende nå. 

Venninnen, Tuva, står utenfor hotellet og venter på dem når dekommer ut, liten og vever, en krans av røde krøller rundt ansiktet, velbrukte friluftsklær og fjellstøvler, de samme klærne som så mange her oppe bruker. Hun møter Isak med en klem og Even med et håndtrykk. “Så hyggelig å se dere her!” kvitrer hun. “Takk for at vi fikk lov å bli med deg”, sier Even høflig. Han har pakket en stor bag med kamerautstyr, brukte sikkert en halvtime på å sjekke at alt var med før de gikk ut.

Even sov heldigvis lengre i morges enn i går, hadde Isak konstatert, iallfall lå han fortsatt i sengen da Isak våknet, forhåpentligvis hadde han sovet hele natten. Han lot seg villig vekke av Isaks kyss nedover halsen og brystet hans, og i dag hadde de dusjet sammen før de gikk ned for å spise frokost. Isak følte seg lettere etterpå, ingen gnagende tanker under det fine, det føltes normalt, fint, ferieaktig. Bare de to, sammen, masse tid, masse kos.

Turen opp til frøhvelvet tar bare ti minutter, det er ikke lange avstandene her i Longyearbyen. Tuva kjører fort og uvørent på den smale veien langs fjellet, de humper over hullene i grusen. Even spør henne om hvelvet, hvor mange frø det er der, hvordan klimaforandringene påvirker lagringen, om de har noen planer for endringer fremover. Han skal filme og lage en liten reportasje for Dagsrevyen, iallfall, noe om klimaforandringene og hvelvet var det litt vage oppdraget.

Tuva forteller at da hvelvet ble bygget for 20 år siden så var permafrosten dypere og mer stabil, og de planla å bruke naturlig kjøling for å sikre at temperaturen ikke kom over frysepunktet. Men etterhvert som temperaturen på Svalbard har økt, har mer av terrenget tint, og nå er ikke telen nok til å holde det nedkjølt. Den naturlige temperaturen i hvelvet er knapt under frysepunktet nå, så de har bygget nye kjøleløsninger basert på redundante, vifteløse varmepumper drevet av jordvarmen. De håper teknologien er robust nok til at anlegget skal fungere uten tilsyn i mange år. I dag kjører de to separate kjølesystemer for de to hallene, der det ene ikke får jevnlig vedlikehold, mens det andre får det. Håpet er at det vedlikeholdsfrie anlegget skal være like stabilt som det andre, minimumi en fem-årsperiode, men helst lenger. Så langt, etter tre år, ser det lovende ut.

Isak grøsser litt når de tunge ytterdørene lukker seg bak dem når de går inn. Tuva finner frem termodresser og varme støvler til dem, det er -18 grader inne i hvelvene. Even finner frem kamerautstyret sitt og pakker ekstra batterier i jakkelommene under varmedressen. Han tester at kameraet fungerer som det skal, og gir Isak den lange mikrofonen. Isak smiler, nå også lydmann, tenker han. Det er ikke første gang, Even har ofte brukt ham til å holde utstyr under filmingen når han har filmet på reisene deres. Bare han ikke begynner gi ham mikrofonen når han filmer….andre steder, tenker han, mer private øyeblikk. Det er ille nok at Even selv tar frem kamera og filmer de mer uskyldige delene, men å overlate til Isak å ta seg av lyden… der går grensen. Isak smiler litt for seg selv der de går. Skrittene dere gir ekko når de går gjennom den lange gangen fra inngangspartiet mot hvelvet. 

Inne i hvelvet filmer Even frøkassene og systemene for å holde orden. Primærsystemet er på en server, lagringen skjer bådelokalt og eksternt. I tillegg skrives informasjonen om samtlige leveranser og endringer ut og arkiveres i samme rom som selve hvelvet, og alle kassene er merket med innhold. Så lenge de har frøboksene, skal de også kunne finne ut hvor de er og hva hver enkelt inneholder.

Tuva forteller om hvelvet og om fremtiden, slik de har snakket om før. Hun peker engasjert, viser dem kjølesystemet og de andre tekniske installasjonene.  
“Hva skjer om kjølingen stopper da?” spør Isak. “Når permafrosten har tint og ingen får i gang kjølesystemene igjen?”  
Hun ser alvorlig på ham. “Da har vi noen år på oss. Så er det tapt. Alt sammen. Råttent, uten spireegenskaper.” De ser seg rundt i den store hallen. Hyllene helt opp til taket, glideskinnene, alle kassene som er tett stablet. Hele verdens genbank, kopier av alt som dyrkes, av frø og planter som vokser på alle kontinenter, i nesten alle verdens land. Det blir stille et øyeblikk. Bare susingen fra kjølingen høres, den svake duren som de vet er grunnlaget for at dette kan brukes også i fremtiden.

“Jeg synes det er litt apokalyptisk”, sier Isak når de går ut fra betongbunkeren. De ser utover det golde landskapet, flyplassen der nede, byen skjult bak en fjellknatt. “Tenk om alt bare går tapt, liksom. Bare råtner. Da har vi neppe kopier andre steder heller, dersom alt går til helvete her oppe så har det sannsynligvis gått til helvete overalt.”  
“Vi kan jo ikke tenke sånn”, sier Even. “Vi må jo bare tro det går bra. Det kan gå til helvete i morgen, men tenker vi på det så får vi ikke gjort en dritt.”

Når de kommer tilbake til Longyearbyen igjen, drar Isak i butikken for å se om han finner noen souvernierer. “Kjøp Lego da?” spør Even. Han vil tilbake til hotellet en tur, vil se gjennom filmen for å sjekke at den ble ok, i tilfelle han må ta en ny runde med filming før de drar.

Isak finner ut at butikken faktisk har hele Arctic Expedition-serien med Lego. Han er usikker på hva han skal kjøpe. Stort eller lite? Det frister med et stort sett, en skikkelig modell de kan bygge sammen, men i akkurat denne serien ser det ut til at selv de største settene består av flere mindre deler, og da er det ikke så gøy å bygge. Det er kanskje like greit med et lite sett, noe de kan sette sammen med isbjørnen og fjellet Even har bygd. 

Han ser på settene, bestemmer seg for et lite sett med snøscooter, en fotograf og en forsker i tillegg til scooterføreren. Isak smiler. Et perfekt sett for dem. Even og Isak på scooter. Han får finne et skjegg i Lego-posen, så kan den siste være Jan Terje som er med for å passe på dem. Selv er han er ferdig med å være polarhelt, han vil heller overlate det til dem som kan det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer og ønsker etter forrige kapittel! Keep'em coming!❤❤❤
> 
> Jeg tror krigshistorien her skal være sånn nogenlunde riktig. Monika Kristensens “Operasjon Fritham” gir et spennende innblikk i noe av denne historien.  
> Toget står i Ny Ålesund, og kabelfartøyet dro opp en del av jernbaneskinnene - jeg har sett en liten skulptur laget av skinnene. Turene til Fuglefjellet og Gruve 5 kan man gjennomføre omtrent som beskrevet :) 
> 
> Når det gjelder kjøleteknologien i frøbanken er jeg på gyngende grunn. De har utfordringer knyttet til kjølingen fordi permafrosten forsvinner, og det er derfor investert i nye og mer robuste anlegg for kjøling. Hvilken teknologi som er brukt og om det forskes på vedlikeholdsfrie løsninger har jeg derimot ikke snøring på.
> 
> De kjøper dette Lego-settet: https://shop.lego.com/en-US/Arctic-Exploration-Team-60191


	3. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratulerer med dagen til Isak! - i dette tilfellet 27-årsdagen.

**21\. juni 2026**

Even har vekket Isak med kaffe og kake på sengen. Kaffen er fersk, av nykvernede bønner Even hentet i går. Han var innom Pascal og kjøpte kake også. Han hadde ikke bestemt seg for hvilken han skulle ha da han gikk dit, de har så mange gode. Isak elsker å sitte og kjenne på smakene av kaker, kjøper gjerne både ett og to stykker en helt alminnelig hverdag bare fordi han kan. Kake er blant de få tingene Isak virkelig sitter og nyter, det er mer enn bare mat for ham.

Da han så de hadde _Very hot_ i disken var det ikke tvil. Mørk sjokolademousse og sjokoladefondant med chili. Sikkert ikke like hot som Isak, men nær nok. I korte glimt så han Isak, flakkende stearinlys, dempet musikk, en slikkende tunge, en sti av sjokolade, bar hud, lave stønn, muskler som spente seg, det kunne skje, det har skjedd.

Isak ligger på magen når Even kommer inn på soverommet, hodet halvveis innunder puten, likedan som han lå da Even lydløst smøg seg ut i morges, viklet seg forsiktig løs fra Isaks arm som lå over ham, ansiktet som strakte seg litt etter ham da han brettet dynen tilbake over ham så ikke varmen skulle slippe it. Han lager små koselyder når Even smyger seg under dynen igjen, etter å ha plassert brettet med kaffe og kaker i trygg avstand fra sengen. 

Even legger seg med brystet mot Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg. Han stikker nesen ned i halsgropen hans, kjenner haken hans mot kinnet, skjegget som rasper forsiktig mot huden når Isak beveger seg mot ham. Huden hans er varm og bløt, han kjenner at Isak presser hoftene sine mot ham og beveger seg i små, rullende bevegelser. Even strekker på hodet og planter små kyss oppover halsen og langs kjeven hans, før han møter munnen hans i et mykt kyss med varme lepper. Han slikker med tungespissen så vidt på innsiden av leppene, kiler den sarte huden der. Hendene leker med håret i nakken og trekker Isak mot seg.

“Gratulerer med dagen, Isak”, sier han lavt mot munnen hans og kysser ham igjen.  
Isak kysser ham ivrig tilbake, Even kjenner at han smiler. Han presser hoftene sine mot ham, han er hard, hodet lager fuktige spor mot magens hans.

Even ler. “Vil du ikke ha kaffe og kake og gaver, da?” Han forsøker trekke seg litt bort fra Isak for å strekke seg etter en av pakkene han har lagt på nattbordet. Isak klemmer armene sine om skuldrene hans og drar ham tilbake. “Vil bare ha deg, jeg”, mumler han og fortsetter kysset. 

Even ler stille. “Ok, du bestemmer. Det er din bursdag.” 

Han skyver Isak ned på ryggen i sengen, og kysser ham forsiktig i ansiktet, kjenner de stive hårene skrape mot leppene når han langsomt planter små, våte kyss på kinnet og langs kjeven. Isak strekker på halsen når han nærmer seg det følsomme punktet under øret der kjeven treffer halsen. Et lite stønn unnslipper når Even slikker ham der. Huden smaker salt, nattesvette, duften av Isak pirrer ham i nesen. Han fortsetter å kysse og slikke seg nedover halsen hans. Hendene stryker over brystkassen, fingertuppene sirkler rundt de stive brystvortene og leker med håret på brystet. Munnen beveger seg nedover magen.

Han kjenner Isak skjelver litt idet han kommer til den myke huden nederst på magen, Even legger hendene sine på hoftene hans for å holde ham stille. Musklene hans er spente under håndflaten hans. Han kjenner den bløte huden hans mot kinnet når han kysser ham over den myke kransen med hår innerst ved skaftet, elsker følelsen av dette myke harde, det er like deilig hver gang, like bløtt, ømt, hardt. Det krøllete håret som kiler mot leppene, en strammere smak av salt, musk, svette når han strekker tungen ut, når han drar duften inn i nesen. 

Han beveger litt på kinnet som for å stryke over det myke, nyter kilingen mot kinnet sitt, noe vått mot håret, vet hvordan det kjennes når det er Isak som gjør dette mot ham, vet hvordan de stive hårene skraper mot den myke huden, håret hans mot det fuktige hodet, bristeferdig av lyst, trangen til å skyve hoftene mot Isak, de endeløse øyeblikkene før han tar ham i munnen.

Even slikker seg langs skaftet mens hans ser opp på Isak. Isak har lukket øynene og ligger med halvåpen munn. Han har grepet tak i Evens ene hånd, den andre ligger fortsatt på hoftene til Isak. Even slikker frem og tilbake like under hodet før han legger leppene om det. Sakte suger han Isak, kjenner hvordan Isak presser seg opp mot ham, inn og ut. Han blir våt av spytt, hånden hans glir lett over huden når han runker ham i samme takt som han suger, kjenner ballene under fingertuppene sine og lar dem gli mellom fingrene. 

Isaks pust er ujevn og hakkete, han trekker den i små rykk, rykk som går gjennom hele kroppen hans. Neven hans er hardt knyttet om håret hans, fingrene klamrer seg til det, veksler mellom å presse ham ned mot seg og trekke ham vekk. Isak presser hælene i madrassen, han har spredt beina litt, skyver knærne til siden, Even vet han vil ha mer, vil at Even skal ta på ham, overalt, stryke ham, kile, slikke, kysse, han vil ha alt. Han fortsetter å suge ham mens han masserer pungen, langfingeren glir bakover over den våte huden, over mellomkjøttet, sirkler såvidt rundt hullet, presser forsiktig mot det med puten på fingeren. Isak vrir seg, forsøker presse seg ned mot ham.

Rykningene blir mer ujevne, det høres ut som om Isak har sluttet å puste. Han presser skrittet mot Even, holder det oppe, mens Even suger og slikker, vet at Isak snart kommer nå, kjenner bølgene gjennom han idet han spruter inn i munnen hans, svelger, kjenner den salte smaken av ham, den velkjente smaken av Isak, den eneste smaken han vil ha.

Etterpå ligger de i sengen. Isak puster igjen, Even ligger med hodet på låret hans og ser opp mot ham. Magen og brystkassen som hever og senker seg, de lukkede øynene i det avslappede ansiktet, fingrene til Isak som forsiktig stryker ham gjennom håret. Han åpner øynene og ser ned på Even, smiler. “Takk.”  
“Gratulerer med dagen”, gjentar Even.

Even kravler opp til Isak og legger seg ved siden av ham med ansiktet tett mot hans. Han kysser ham forsiktig. Isak slikker ham på leppene og smaker i munnen hans, Even kjenner at leppene krummer seg i et smil. Han trekker seg litt tilbake og gnir nesen sin mot Evens mens han stryker hendene sine nedover Evens nakne rygg og over bokseren som dekker baken. “Din tur nå da”, mumler han mot halsen til Even.  
“Det er alltid min tur”, smiler Even med lukkede øyne. “Men jeg kan vente til i kveld. Det er bursdagen din.”  
“Jeg bestemmer. Det er bursdagen min.” Isak snuser seg nedover halsen hans mens han trekker bokseren nedover lårene til Even.

***

“Men nå må du ha gaver, altså. Og jeg hadde jo kaffe også, men den er kald nå.” Even ser litt betuttet bort på brettet på nattbordet. Kaffen har fått en oljete hinne over den blakkede brunfargen. Han ser på Isak. “Du. Jeg går og mekker ny kaffe, så kan du ligge her imens?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nope. Du får vente til etter at jeg har pakket opp, ass. Nå gidder jeg ikke vente mer.”  
Evens ansikt faller litt sammen, men han retter seg opp igjen. “Ok. Greit. Gaver til deg først. Kaffe etterpå. Det går bra, det.” Han sier det som om det er mer til seg selv enn til Isak.  
Isak holder seg alvorlig i to sekunder før han knekker sammen i latter. “Serr, Even? ‘Det går bra, det.’ Du skulle sett deg selv!” Han trekker Even med seg for en klem når han legger seg bakover i sengen igjen. “Gå og fiks kaffe til oss, du.” Han kysser ham forsiktig i nakken.

Noen minutter senere kommer Even tilbake med en presskanne med det regnbuefargede varmetrekket Isak har strikket, og to kopper rykende fersk kaffe. Dampen stiger opp fra Mummi-krusene. Isak har ryddet litt i sengen, ristet putene, glattet over dynen. Han ligger på siden i sengen med hodet støttet i den ene hånden mens han blar på telefonen med den andre. Når Even kommer inn, legger han ned telefonen og ser på kjæresten sin. Even føler han vokser under Isaks blikk, de grønne øynene som sluker ham, følger ham med blikket, munnen som ser ut som den er klar til å spise ham, det er som om Isak må konsentrere seg for ikke å strekke ut hånden og bare ta på ham, la fingrene danse over den nakne huden. 

I år er det den tiende fødselsdagen de feirer sammen. Ti år. Hvem skulle trodd det den gangen. Even kniper øynene igjen for å viske bort minnene, vil ikke tenke på det nå, det får bli en annen gang. Nå vil han være her, med Isak, feire fødselsdagen hans nå i 2026, dele gode minner, lage gode planer.

“Værsågod.” Even gir Isak en stor, firkantet pakke.  
Isak pakker ivrig opp. Han klipper opp båndet og begynner klippe opp teipen. Så ser han på Even og ler, før han flerrer av papiret. “Så mye for gjenbruk av papir”, mumler Even smilende.

“Wow!” Isak stirrer på gaven. “Tower bridge!” Esken er en halv meter lang, men den ferdige modellen er over en meter lang og 45 cm høy.  
“Jeg tenkte vi kunne ha den på skjenken sammen med de andre inntil videre. Men vi må jo ha en skikkelig samling etterhvert! Kanskje vi kan flytte bøkene fra bokhylla til et annet sted, til kontoret eller noe.” Even ser på ham og ler. “Jeg kan fikse det, jeg.”  
“Si fra hvis du trenger hjelp da.” Isak kysser ham på kinnet.

I fjor sommer hadde de vært i London, og kjøpt med seg den lille Architechture-modellen med London Eye, Big Ben og Tower Bridge. De hadde begynt den lille samlingen sin for noen år siden, etter besøket i Lego-butikken på Kastrup. Tower Bridge var i en klasse for seg selv sammenliknet med de små turist-attraksjonssettene.

“Husker du første gang vi var der?” spør Even og studerer esken. “Husker du vi stod på bredden og kikket på det tårnet?” sier han og peker på det ene tårnet.  
Isak smiler. “Jepp, vi sto der en time og kikket på broen. Du skulle ta bilde av tårnet og ventet på det riktige lyset.”  
“Og til slutt gadd du ikke mer, og insisterte på å kysse meg i stedet”, ler Even.  
“Og DA kom selvsagt lyset du ventet på. Skikkelig romantisk, ass”, sier Isak og flirer ved tanken på Even som avbrøt kysset og fisket frem kameraet i stedet.  
“Jeg holdt ikke på så lenge da. Tok bare noen få bilder, og så konset jeg om deg igjen”, protesterer Even og kysser Isak lett på munnen.  
“Noen få, du liksom. Du knipset uavbrutt i to minutter. Ble noen av dem bra, egentlig?”  
“Jada! Skal jeg finne dem, kanskje?”  
Isak ler og kikker opp på veggen, der en samling bilder fra London-turen henger, blant annet av Tower Bridge med de dramatiske grå tordenskyene i bakgrunnen.

I fjor sommer hadde de vært der igjen. Denne gangen hadde de lagt to uker av ferien til England, med en ganske annen standard på oppholdet enn langhelgen for å feire at Even var ferdig med videregående. Først hadde de vært en uke på landsbygda, de hadde leid bil og reist rundt til flere steder. De hadde bodd på et slott og på fine hoteller, besøkt bryggerier og kunstgallerier.

Etterpå hadde de vært en uke i London. De hadde bodd sentralt med utsikt mot Tower Bridge mellom høyhusene, med stor seng og moderne bad, frokost på rommet nesten hver morgen, middag på restaurant eller pub hver kveld. 

En dag hadde de besøkt Natural History Museum. Det var virkelig et skattkammer, og oppfylte mang en barndomsdrøm for både Isak og Even. De hadde gått rundt der hele dagen og sett på utstillingene. De viste hele jordas historie. Isak leste om biologi og paleontologi, om utviklingen på jorda, av planter, dyr, mennesker, levde seg inn i millioner av år med historie. Even var mer opptatt av det visuelle, av presentasjonen i utstillingene. 

Da de kom til salen med dinosaurfossilene og modellene av de store dinosaurene ble de stående og kikke. Alt var stort. Modellene var flere etasjer høye, noen av dem kunne man studere beina og magen på fra det nederste planet og rygg, hals og hode fra planene over.  
“For et fantastisk skattkammer for barn!” sa Even.  
“Ja, det er digg.” Isak svarte mens han fortsatt og stirret opp på modellene uten å se mot Even.  
“Er du et barn, Isak?” lo Even og dultet borti ham.

De ble stående hånd i hånd og kikke. Masse barn løp rundt, noen i skoleuniform og ransel sammen med klassen sin, andre sammen med familie, og noen få gikk rundt alene. Lydnivået var høyt, akustikken var ikke den beste. Barnestemmene og hylene gjallet gjennom rommet.  
“De ungene digger det altså”, sa Even og pekte på et par unger i ivrig diskusjon med en museumsvakt over fossilet av en dinosaur-tå. Det ene barnet pekte og forklarte, og museumsvakten hadde satt seg ned på huk og nikket og snakket innimellom. Det var tydelig at hun lyttet til barnet.  
“Vi må dra hit igjen når vi får barn.”  
“Tror du vi får det da?” spurte Isak.  
Even så på ham og smilte. “Ja”, sa han. “Det tror jeg.”

De kjøpte med seg hver sitt Lego-sett fra Jurassic Park-serien på vei ut fra museet. Planen var naturligvis å ta dem med hjem og bygge dem der, men da de kom til hotellet, klarte ikke Isak å la sitt sett ligge. Han åpnet esken og begynte bygge raptor-settet sitt. Even satt og så på ham en stund mens han tok litt bilder og studerte fotoene han hadde tatt i løpet av dagen. Han kom og ville hjelpe til med byggingen, men Isak dyttet ham bestemt bort. “Dette er mitt sett. Gå vekk!” Even lo og fant frem sitt eget sett i stedet. Snart var de i gang med en dødelig dinosaurkamp på gulvet foran sengen.

Even smiler når han gir Isak den neste gaven sin. Den er firkantet og skrangler, lyden ligner på den andre pakken.  
Isak rister på den og smiler. “Det er iallfall ikke det samme”, sier han og ser på den litt større esken han nettopp fikk. Han river av papiret.  
“Ikke så miljøvennlig, du”, ler Even og kysser ham på nesen. Isak drar esken ut av papiret. Det er en stor modell av en London-buss.  
“Jeg tenkte den kunne passe på hylla vår sammen med dinosaurene. Kanskje vi kan lage en slags kryssmodell av den. En slags Jurassic Park-klone, kanskje?”  
“Ja, god ide! Kanskje vi kan lage en moderne Noas ark? Noas buss? Med isbjørn og dinosaurer og den søte pandaen fra det settet du fikk av jentene?”  
“Pandaen? Jeeez….” Isak rister smilende på hodet. “Men hadde du mer kaffe eller?” Han legger Legoesken ned i sengen og ser seg rundt. Han lyser opp når han ser kaken Even har satt ved siden av presskannen på nattbordet. “Oi! Kake også!” 

Even rekker Isak en asjett med et stort stykke av den mørke kaken, før han tar et til seg selv og setter seg ved fotenden av sengen. Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Takk, Even”, sier han. “For gaver og kaffe og kake og...ja, alt sammen.” Blikket hans stråler når han ser på Even, han ser så glad ut, som om det ikke er en eneste sorg i verden.  
“Du er verdt det, vet du.” Even stryker ham over de bare tærne som stikker frem fra dynen. Isak krøker dem, det kiler litt.  
“Du Even, kom og sett deg her, da.” Isak smiler og skakker litt på hodet mens han klapper med hånden på madrassen. 

Even kryper langs kanten på sengen og vrir seg ned ved siden av Isak. Han legger armen rundt Isak mens han stikker nesen ned i håret hans og snuser ham inn. Han elsker morgenduften av ham, seng, svette, shampo, sex, kanskje mat eller øl eller røyk eller frisk luft, alt etter hva de gjorde kvelden før.

Isak ser ned på kaken og putter en bit av den i munnen. Han skraper av skjeen med leppene, flekker av sjokoladekrem blir sittende igjen på dem. Even ser på at han lener seg bakover og lukker øynene i nytelse, vet hvordan smakene av bitter-søt sjokolade eksloderer på tungen, vet at han snart vil merke chilismaken, den brennende ettersmaken. Han kjenner hodet hans komme nærmere når han lener seg bakover, leppene hans er plutselig like nedenfor hans egne og han lener seg frem for å kysse ham. Han smaker av sjokolade og chili, blandet med et hint av bittersalt smak, kjenner han i smilet sitt. 

“Få litt da”, mumler han og strekker seg etter asjetten Isak fortsatt holder i armen lengst borte fra ham. Han kjenner at Isak strekker seg bort fra ham mens leppene deres fortsatt kysser hverandre. Det kommer lave protester fra ham, halvhjertede små grynt når Even griper rundt Isaks håndledd og trekker armen mot seg. Han kysser ham en siste gang før han tar skjeen og begynner å vekselvis mate Isak med den og ta biter av den selv. “Hei, ta din egen kake, da”, protesterer Isak mens han åpner munnen for å ta i mot bitene.  
“Din er mye bedre”, sier Even med munnen full av kake. “Og den blir nok enda bedre hvis vi dropper asjetten”, legger han til mens han skyver kaken over på magen til Isak og bøyer seg ned mot ham. _Very hot_ , mumler han mot den varme huden.  
“Even!” Isak utstøter et hvin mens han strammer magemusklene og legger seg bakover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Solrose som sendte dem til London ❤ Gi oss litt mer fra London, bby :)  
> (- og vi møttes faktisk i går)
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og ideer :) Det blir mer!
> 
>  
> 
> Omtalte Lego-sett:  
> https://shop.lego.com/en-US/Tower-Bridge-10214  
> https://shop.lego.com/en-US/London-21034  
> https://www.lego.com/nb-no/products/themes/jurassic-world  
> https://shop.lego.com/en-US/London-Bus-10258

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har noen ideer til flere kapitler her, men er veldig åpen for innspill. Det eneste kravet er at det finnes (eller har funnes, altså gått ut av produksjon/salg nå) et Lego-sett fra stedet de har vært i, enten i [Architechture](https://www.lego.com/en-au/themes/architecture)-serien eller i en annen Lego-serie.


End file.
